Wait For It
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Spencer misses Toby terribly after he ran away so she decides to give him a call. But will things turn out the way she'd hoped?


**A/N: Just a little Spencer/Toby something that popped into my head! I really, really felt like writing for them because I feel I haven't been giving them enough love lately. Plus, I'm missing Toby on the show right now. Badly! This may not be brilliant, but I did manage to come up with the perfect title as I was writing it! Alison and her famous quote kind of seemed to fit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I would happily own Tyler, Keegan, Brant, Ryan, Ian, Drew, Cody, Yani, Brendan… yep, you get the idea! ****J**

It's been almost a month now and she can't take it anymore. She has to talk to him, or at least make the attempt to.

She knows there's a very good chance he won't answer; she's broken his heart and doesn't expect him to talk to her, but she finds herself picking up her own phone with trembling hands.

After dialing his number, it rings. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

_**Hey, this is Toby.**_

She instantly smiles at the familiar sound of his voice, even if it is just some dumb voicemail message.

_**I can't get to the phone right now, but be sure-**_

Suddenly, the message stops and she hears a beep. She pulls the phone away for a second, staring at it with her eyebrows creased in confusion.

Shrugging it off, she puts the phone back up to her ear and decides to try and leave a message anyway.

"Hey, Toby. It's me." She takes a deep breath, not thinking that it would be this hard. Her eyes start to water. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure you're going to get this, but…"

She bites her lip, not sure of where to go from there. After a moments pause, she brings herself to continue.

"I miss you." she whispers shakily. "I don't know any other way to put it. I know you probably don't believe me. Especially after the way I ended things, but if I'd known it was going to make you run away I wouldn't have done it. I didn't even want to. I had Emily do it because…"

She sniffs and wipes her eyes, trying to keep herself from sounding like she's reached the point of breaking down, which she has.

It's then that she realizes she almost told him the entire story in the first place. She shakes her head in slight disgust knowing that she can't finish it.

"T-there are so many things I wish I could tell you." she stammers before continuing. "You have no idea how much I want to be able to clue you in, but I just… I **can't**…"

The heartbroken look on his face as she broke up with him the first time flashes through her mind, and an uncontrollable sob escapes her throat.

By this point, she's in hysterics. Her thumb reaches for the end call button. Just before it gets there…

"Spence?" he answers.

That's all it takes. The sound of his voice and she instantly stops crying.

"Spence?" he echoes. "Are you there?"

Swallowing hard, she brings herself to respond. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. And officially feeling like an idiot." she adds, managing a small laugh.

Ignoring her comment, he pushes her to finish her previous statement. "You had Emily break up with me because…?"

Silence.

"Spence, talk to me." he commands gently.

"I already told you, I can't tell you. But, please, Toby. You have to trust me. It's for your own good. I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he questions, his tone somewhat icy.

Spencer ponders his statement for a moment. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"I've been through a lot in my life. I can handle whatever else it throws at me, but I can't handle seeing you with Wren. It hurts too much." he tells her softly. "I'm sorry. I won't be coming back."

"But I don't love Wren, Toby! I love _you_, okay? Only you. In fact, it's more than that. I _need _you."

This time it's Toby's turn to be silent.

"You and the girls are basically the only good things in my life." she explains, her voice beginning to break. " I'm so thankful every day for taking that tutoring job, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have truly gotten to know you and we wouldn't have happened. You mean everything to me."

It's quiet for several seconds and Spencer isn't sure if it's a good or bad sign.

Finally, Toby speaks. His tone is more gentle this time, and Spencer can practically hear him smiling over the phone. "You do realize that in a twisted way you're saying you're thankful that you were framed, right?" he jokes with a laugh.

She laughs and sniffs again. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She can hear Toby let out a soft sigh on the other end of the line as she licks her lips, trying to get the courage to ask her next question. "Do you believe me?"

"What? That you love me and need me?" he asks back.

"Mmm-hmm." she replies.

"I believe you," he murmurs "because that's exactly the way I feel about you."

Her heart begins pounding and she smiles. "I know I've been awful here lately. But I **promise** if you be patient, things will work out for us. I'll be able to explain everything eventually. You have to trust me right now. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." he replies almost automatically.

"Then please come back. I'm not in love with Wren."

"So who are you in love with?" he asks smugly, and at this point she knows he just wants to hear it again.

"You." she repeats, laughing. "You, you, you."

"Well…" he trails off "I suppose if you need me I don't have a choice, do I? I have to come back."

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Besides that, I don't know how much longer I could stay away. I miss you." he continues.

"I miss you, too." she confesses eagerly. " So much. I've literally been miserable these past few weeks. I'm so glad you answered. I was terrified you'd never speak to me again."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" he asks. "All you had to do was wait."

"And when you get back, that's all you'll have to do. Wait. When the time is right, you'll find out everything." she promises.

"If it's for you, of course I will." he tells her. "I love you, Spencer."

Against her will, her eyes start watering again. "I love you, too. No matter what happens, please don't ever forget that."

"I won't." he assures her softly.

"So where are you, anyway?"

"Truth?" he asks sheepishly. "I've been hiding out at the motel where… well, you know." he finishes with a smirk.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE ROSEWOOD?" she screeches in shock.

He laughs. "Why are you so surprised, Spence? I left the truck. You're smart. You should've known I wouldn't have gotten too far on foot."

"I guess you're right." she agrees after thinking about it. "I'm coming over there. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure?" he questions in concern.

"Yes." she responds, nodding her head in determination. "I'll actually feel safer there. It can be like our secret meeting spot."

Deep down she knows that A will probably find out that they're meeting up there, but for right now she doesn't care. She needs to see him as soon as possible.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." he tells her happily.

"Okay. I love you. Bye, Toby."

"Love you, too. Bye."

She's about to hang up when she can hear him shouting on the other end. "Oh, hey! One more thing!"

"Yeah?" she asks curiously.

"Bring Scrabble?"

She chuckles. "Sure thing. But be prepared to lose."

"Challenge accepted." he retorts.

She hangs up the phone, feeling happier than she has in weeks. She knows that the road ahead of them may not be easy, but she also knows that no matter what happens, they will make it through it. Not only because they are both very determined people, but because she knows both of them have never felt this way before about anyone else, and they never will.

_I'm going to win this time, Toby_, she thinks to herself as she packs up the Scrabble game with a smirk.

_Just you wait._

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE hit that little button below and let me know. I'll love you forever! **


End file.
